


Everyday Angst

by Tinni



Series: MakoHaru Festival [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of one evening of Haru and Makoto's life. Written for MakoHaru festival 2015 Round 2 prompt: Delayed Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Angst

7:00 PM

Haru gets home. Takes off his shoes, empties his bag of swimming gear and strips. Putting all his cloths in the laundry basket, he heads to the bath. After soaping-up and showering himself clean. He steps into the bath and proceeds to wait for Makoto to come pull him out.

 

8:00 PM

Makoto isn’t here yet… Haru’s skin has pruned-up and his stomach is growling. He should have started making dinner 15 minutes ago.

 

8:10 PM

Haru reluctantly gets out of the bath and starts cooking.

 

8:35 PM

Haru’s done cooking. He’s hungry and wants to eat. But Makoto is not here yet. He fishes out his phone and tries to call Makoto. There is no answer. But there is no need to panic. It’s just 8:35. Maybe Makoto has had to work late or maybe the train was delayed. But then why hasn’t Makoto called or texted him yet?

 

8:40 PM

Haru tries to eat since the food is getting cold. It tastes like ash, even though it has been cooked perfectly. Haru decides to keep waiting for Makoto.

 

9:00 PM

Haru tries to call Makoto again. No answer. He decides to call Makoto’s work number. No answer. He checks the JR website. There are some train delays shown, including on Makoto’s line but that doesn’t explain why Makoto hasn’t called him yet.

 

“Maybe his phone died,” Haru says to himself. It’s possible, even likely but still he worries.

 

9:30 PM

Makoto is not here yet.

 

9:35 PM

Makoto

 

9:40 PM

Makoto

 

9:45 PM

Makoto

 

9:50 PM

Makoto

 

9:55 PM

Haru decides to wait for Makoto just outside their front door, which opens out into a balcony hallway. So Haru can look down on to the parking lot.

 

10:00 PM

Makoto is still not here. But one of the stray cats that have been informally adopted by Makoto and Haru shows-up. Haru lets the cat in, organises food and double checks that the cat bed and the kitty litter are all ready for use.

 

10:15 PM

Makoto is still not here. Haru opens the door to step out again.

 

10:16 PM

Haru hears someone coming up the stairs.

 

10:16:30 PM

Makoto steps out of the stairwell. “Haru!” he cries, “Sorry I am late! The train was delayed and my phone died! I hope you weren’t worried!”

 

“I figured your phone died and the JR website showed train delays,” replies Haru, “Come, the food is cold but I’ll heat it up while you have a bath.”

 

“I hope you didn’t wait for me and ate already,” said Makoto. Haru just shrugged, “Haru! You shouldn’t wait for me! It’s important for athletes to eat properly and at the right time.”

  
“It’s fine, its just one meal,” said Haru dismissively as he made his way to the kitchen. He put the plates of food in the microwave to heat. As they were heating, he opened an online shopping app on his phone and ordered a phone backup charger. A nice green one that’ll match Makoto’s eyes as well as his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to convey a sense of fluffy angst!


End file.
